Bringing on the Heartbreak
by sweet-az-candy-05
Summary: Georgie has always had a crush on Lucas, but does he return those feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Bringing on the Heartbreak 

Bringing on the Heartbreak

  
Chapter 1 

* * *

Chapter 1

Georgie Jones sat on the plush window seat in her bedroom and stared out the window. Sighing she leaned into the glass, closing her eyes she flashed back to earlier that evening. 

_Flash _

"Lucas!" She pushed the door open, running to catch up with him, finding him close. Her face so close to his. 

"Kiss him damn it..." Her mind screamed. 

She could feel his breath on her face. 

"Lucas I'm so sorry about Maxie..." 

He pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

"I..." 

"Georgie.." he whispered. 

His mouth covered hers, his tounge coaxing her mouth to open and accept the warmth of his mouth. Her heart soared as his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. 

End Flash   


Georgie let out a little sigh, then picked herself up from the window seat Maxie still wasn't home yet, but Mac didn't know that. Georgie had returned to an empty house. Part of her hoped that Maxie would get caught, then maybe that would teach her that she can't run around on people. But the other part of her hoped that Maxie returned safely before Mac did and she hoped that Kyle hadn't damaged her beyond repair. 

Though it was none of her business what Maxie did with Kyle, In her opinion it was Maxies fault if something happend to her.If she wanted to be with Kyle she would just have to deal with the consequences. Still Georgie was worried, she knew what kind of games Kyle played. 

"Oh well." 

Georgie picked up a brush and ran it through her brown hair. 

"I got my wish tonight" 

She smiled to herself in the mirror. 

"That'll show Maxie..." 

But her smile soon turned to a from. She had seen first hand the look on Lucas's face when he had come back to Kelly's. The hurt on his face cut through her like a hot knife. 

"What if Dillon was right? Maybe Lucas doesn't see me at all....What if he was just caught up in the moment? No, Lucas wouldn't do that. Dillan doesn't know him like I do ... he wouldn't." 

Having reasured herself, she set the brush down and climbed into bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sound of the door opening and closing aroused Georgie from her slumber. She rolled over to face Maxie who was crouching next to the bed. 

"Did you just get home?" 

"yup." 

"Maxie, its three in the morning!" 

"I know." 

Maxie was unable to conceal the smile that was spread across her glowing face. 

"Maxie you didn't do it, did you?" 

Maxie didn't have to answer her, the smile told all. 

"You did." 

Georgie groaned and collapsed back onto the pillow. 

"Georgie, it was wonderful! I had the best experience of my life tonight." 

"I'm sure you won't feel that way in the morning." 

But Maxie wasn't paying attention. 

"He's so wonderful...I've never been held like that." 

Georgie just rolled her eyes 

"Maxie, its late, I'm going to go back to sleep now." 

Georgie rolled over, turning her back away from her sister. 

*******

The sound of her sisters screams pulled Georgie away from her homework the next morining. Georgie dropped he rpen on her book and with a groan, she went to her sister. 

"This better be good." She said to herself. 

Maxie was in her room staring at the computer screen in front of her. Her panic striken face pulled her sister closer to her; she wanted to know what all of the fuss was about. 

There on the computer screen in plain veiw to every student at PC High, was a video of Maxie and Kyle, having sex in his bedroom. Tears began to stream down Maxie's face. 

"Kyle." Georgie said. 

"NO! Kyle wouldn't do this,he's not like that..." 

"Maxie why won't you listen? Kyle set you up! Its all one big game to him. He doesn't care who he hurts." 

"It was his friends!It had to be...You don't know him like I do!" 

"YOU barely know him!" 

Maxie was openly sobbing now. She got up from the desk and walked into the ajacent bathroom. Georgie could hear her turn on the faucet, and the water gushing into the bowl of the sink. After turning of the computer, she follwed her sister. 

"Kyle's friends do what he tells them. All of them together couldn't scrape up enough brain cells to pull this one off. He's the leader... they follow his orders." 

Maxie slammed her hands down on the hard, marble countertop and turned her face to look at her sister. Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks became inflamed with red. 

"Kyle would not do this!" 

"He dissed you once..." 

"Thats over!" 

Maxie splashed her face with cold water and tried to choke her sobs, but it was useless. The sound of the door bell ringing caused Georgie to swallow the words forming in her mouth. 

"I'll get it." 

Georgie turned and ran downstairs, fully prepared to slam the door in Kyle's face, if it was him. She was happy to see Lucas's face in the window as she crossed the living room to the front door. Putting her best smile on she threw the door open, but Lucas pushed past her. 

"Maxie!" Lucas yelled, pushing past Georgie and heading for the foot of the stairs. 

Georgie stood there by the open door, and watched as Maxie ran crying down the stairs and right into Lucas's waiting arms. 

"Everythings going to be okay, I promise." Lucas's hand began to rub the back of Maxie's head. 

Georgie was crushed. He hadn't even noticed that she was there. 

"Dillon was right..." She wispered under her breath. 

She felt like crying, she had to get out. The next thing Lucas heard was the sound of the door slamming. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

She hadn't known where to go, but she soon found herself seated alone at Kelly's, staring at a menu, blinking the tears form her eyes. 

"May I take your order?" 

Georgie looked up at the smiling waitress, and wondered if she could tell she'd been crying. 

"No thank you, I'm sorry for wasting your time." 

With that she handed the menu back to the waitress, snatched up her purse and was out the door. It occured to her that Lucas may have walked in there at any second and she wasn't ready for that right now. He infuriated her; made her feel things that she wouldn't have felt otherwise, or would she? 

She didn't blame him for not wanting her, Maxie was the pretty one, the one taht everyone loved, it wasn't hard to figure that much out. She lacked Maxie's flirty personality. Though sometimes she wished she had it; that was what irritated her the most about her sister, she flirted with everyone. 

"Georgie wait!" his voice broke through the silence. 

But she didn't stop walking. His pace quickend to a run, and soon he was next to her. He grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her to face him. 

"Georgie wait!" 

"Why should I Lucas?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"For what? Liking my sister? I'm used to that, everyone likes her." 

"Georgie thats not..." 

"Then what the hell is it? Are you sorry for kissing me now? YOu couldn't have one sisiter so you settled for the other right? Is that it? But now the other one is free!" 

"Listen to me please?" 

"You know I should have listened to Dillon." 

"Georgie! Listen to me for once." He places his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 

"I'm not going to tell you that I'm sorry for last night, but I'm not going to lie to you. I do like Maxie, but I like you too. All I know is that I liked kissing you." 

Georgies back was pressed against the brick wall, Lucas's hand was resting above her head. He was leaning over her. It was impossible for her not to look at him. She felt her palms flatten against the wall. 

"What do you want me to say Lucas? Thats its okay to like me and my sister at the same time? Because those words won't come out of my mouth. Its me or Maxie." 

She turned her face from him. 

"Georgie...?" 

He turned her face to face him again. His mouth slowly drew nearer to hers, and was soon covering it. She let out a little sigh of content. 

"When I said I liked you, I meant it. I don't want to lose you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you." 

"Me or my sister..." 

She was shivering. He began to rub her arms lightly. 

"Whoa looks like i picked the wrong sister. They say its always the quiet ones." 

Kyle was behind them. 


End file.
